The True Toguro Way
by starwind18
Summary: As he lay there in the hospital bed through glass shattered eyes, his body too frail to even move, Toguro tells his story.


-flashback-

Genaki liked to teach her students many things. Yusuke was about to learn a long and hard lesson today. He walked into the cave for one of their lessons. Genkai had a deep frown on her face and she howled at him as soon as he entered.

"YOU ARE LATE YOU BUM" the cave echoed causing rocks to crash down.

Yusuke jumped at the sudden sound, since the cave was completely black he had no idea she was even in there. Yusuke was about to open his mouth to curse until he felt a swift kick in his stomach, causing him to curse in every language. When he recovered from the kick he realised his pants were off. Genkai appeared from the back of the cave with a cigarette in her mouth, illuminating every wrinkle in her face.

"How do you like that trick boy?" Yusuke was stunned and didn't even want to know what was going through Genkai's head. He scrambled to find his pants.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the cave elder toguro was perched onto a stalactite, glaring down at the scene. When he saw yusuke's boxers he took a note of the color in his head so that he can tell his brother every detail. Knowing gossip caused him to cackle so hard that the stalactite he sat on broke. He wanted a closer view of genkai's coochi so he turned into a worm and crawled up Yusuke's leg, perching onto his crotch.

Genkai noticed a huge bulge on Yusuke's crotch and immediately ripped Yusuke's boxers open. She noticed elder Toguro sitting there on his dick and she smiled.

"It seems he has a mind of his own."

Elder Toguro blinked and scampered away because he was caught. He cried out in shame with his shitty dreads flying behind him. He ran to his apartment building and found Toguro sitting on a milk crate shoving a chicken wing down his throat, speeding up his eating as he saw his brother approaching. Elder Toguro already saw his mouth munching and he grabbed Toguros beer out of his hand.

"THA FACK you eatin?"

Toguro was instantly offended and he swallowed the chicken bones in anger. $1.25 was hard to come by these days especially when you don't work so he told his brother

"I whored my ass off at the gas station. You know how much I had to pump last night?"

Elder Toguro cackled at his brother and was immediately met with a balled up fist to the chin, causing his jaw to tilt upwards.

"You aint even worth 1%"

Elder toguro threw his hands back and yelled at the top of his lungs "TELL ME HOW MUCH IM WORTH THEN?"

Toguro looked the other way and scrunched up his lips. Iwamoto was standing from his fire escape and blew a sharp whistle at Elder Toguro.

Toguro was even more pissed knowing that someone was cat calling his brother so he smuggled him into their apartment, nearly tripping on the scattered beer bottles.

Elder toguro crawled onto toguro's shoulder and was about to drift off to sleep till toguro pummeled his fist and hit his own shoulder, honing in on his brothers ears.

Elder Toguro immediately experienced a loss of hearing and vision and got scared until it returned as suddenly as it dissapeared. He whispered "mama mama are you there?"

Toguro started looking around for his mother then he punched his shoulder again, missing his brother and dislocating his shoulder. Elder Toguro yawned and started whispering into his brothers ears. Toguro stopped to listen to gossip and his eyes widened when he heard genkai's name.

"Annnnnd she tore his boxers open with her teeth too! Ooooweee DAT ASS. Dat bae lookin like Kim K even tho her face be lookin cray. You dunno watchu missin out on bro"

Toguro scratched his chin in thought. Then, when his mind finally processed what was just said to him, an anger so deep rose within him. So angry that his glasses shattered to a million pieces, causing elder toguro to cackle loudly into toguro's ear. Then he turned into a 1985 chrysler lebaron and Toguro stomped his feet onto the gas pedal, bound for the same cave that elder toguro hid in earlier.

Toguro crashed the car into the side of the mountain and ran inside of the cave, sweat busting out of his head like a sprinkler during a fire. His eyes shifted in the darkness till he grabbed a match and scratched it against the side of his chin, illuminating the room. He saw genkai sitting while Yusuke was trying to balance his finger at the end of a pin. It looked nothing like the porno scene his brother described earlier.

"URAMESHI" Toguro bellowed. Elder toguro slipped into the cave and crawled onto his brothers shoulder again. Yusuke looked up and saw Toguro staring down at him with a scowl on his face. Genkai broke the silence and spit at Toguro's feet. "Get out"

Toguro was even more pissed than before and he yelled at Yusuke. "You wanna fuckin learn spirit gun? Open up your asshole let me shoot my spirit gun that is the true Toguro way this is why I am champion and NOT YOU" He started yelling now, powering up and Yusuke could feel the difference in his energy. Honestly Yusuke didnt even want to be there but this fucker wouldnt move from the entrance.

"I will power up to 69% you fuck. Lemme show you why genkai want piece of my ass and not yours!"

Toguro squatted and started roaring as the energy in him began to rise. He strained so hard, his ass cheeks struggled to hold the pent up fart that exploded and shredded his boxers. Luckily his brother was there and swiftly turned into a tighty whitey for Toguro, hugging him tightly and nuzzling him. Toguro didn't even see it when it hit him, the huge ball of energy that struck him from the back, coming from none other than the iwamoto himself. He snatched up the elder brother when he fell to the ground and walked out of the cave. He singlehandedly ended the tournament and everything went back to peace.

-end of flashback-

In a hospital bed, Toguro just finished telling the story of how he ended up in this hospital to begin with. Hiei, Koenma, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan stood there in shock. Yusuke was no where to be found. As Toguro finished his story the hospital door opened. In stepped to finish the job...

How ya'll like dat? Leave a comment and maybe I'll write some more ya never know what iwamoto got cookin in the pot


End file.
